<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loving: Cutey Honey! by phoenixir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625067">Loving: Cutey Honey!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixir/pseuds/phoenixir'>phoenixir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cutie Honey - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, F/F, Growing Up, It's Cutie Honey., Police</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixir/pseuds/phoenixir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On Honey and Natsuko's Triple anniversary of entering the Work force a mysterious organization attacks. The attack reveals a secret about Honey. Said secret makes their bond even Stronger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aki Natsuko/Kisaragi Honey</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loving: Cutey Honey!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place in an alternate universe where Panther Claw began their reign of terror 6 years after Honey and Natsuko graduated from St. Chapel.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I've noticed the extreme lack of fan fiction for thud fandom that isn't smut on this site. I've also noticed the lack of Honey x Nacchan fan fiction. </p><p>And so, I'll be correcting that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door slammed shut and a woman in a police uniform with dark brown hair tied in pig tails slumped against the now shut door.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that you Nacchan?" A sweet melodic voice came from the living room. Footsteps approached the door and a busty and svelte blonde came into view, " How was your—Nacchan?!" She called out rushing to the other woman. "What happened?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Honey!!!" The woman wailed. "My partner! She died! I couldn't save her!?"</p><p> </p><p>Honey wrapped her up in an embrace. "I'm sure it wasn't your fault Nacchan." Honey reassured her.</p><p> </p><p>"But she would still be alive if she hadn't blocked the shot meant for me!" the woman responded.</p><p> </p><p>Honey looked at her seriously, "Aki Natsuko! If she hadn't I'd be without you! I don't want to lose my Dearest One!"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Natsuko said, 'did she just...?'</p><p> </p><p>Honey patted her gently and avoided the subject "I don't want to lose you is the important thing. You're precious."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Honey." Natsuko said, "I feel a little bit better."</p><p> </p><p>Honey nodded, "Good. Can you eat, Nacchan?"</p><p> </p><p>"...no." Natsuko whispered."Can you just hold me like this for a while?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Nacchan." Honey agreed readily.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>2 years later</p><p> </p><p>Natsuko was marching through the precinct going over the reports of the strange incidents happening around the city. The reports claimed that people had turned into monsters on order to commit ridiculous crimes. The evidence of the crimes Actually being committed and victims with unusual wounds kept the reports from being dismissed outright.</p><p> </p><p>She came up to her bosses desk and slammed the reports on it. "Let me investigate these incidents. I can't keep still when the victims are still increasing." She said sharply and crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>The Chief Inspector leaned back and appraised the Newly minted Inspector. He looked a her from her wavy dark brown hair tied in a high ponytail, to her determined eyes behind square glasses, to he bountiful breasts small waist and large hips all covered in a dark blue uniform and he long legs. It looked like she had a holster strapped to right shoulder, although he couldn't really tell because the lower end of the holster was hidden by her breasts and crossed arms. He looked back up to her face, "Alright. I'll let you investigate the incidents. But they've been random so far how are you going to know where to go?"</p><p> </p><p>Natsuko smirked, "I've already figured out where the next strikes will be. All the incidents have been at places with large amounts of valuables and Money. I'll take a team to the most likely location."</p><p> </p><p>"I should have expected no less of the woman who from Officer to to Inspector in just 1 year."</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, Chief. You're making me blush," Natsuko said straight faced."I'll get right to it." Natsuko wheeled around marched away.</p><p> </p><p>The Chief Inspector watched her take out her cell phone, expecting that she'd be calling the information department. He didn't expect his sub-commander to let out a tone reminiscent of a forlorn lovestruck school girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Honey~ ! I'm sorry! I won't be able to make it home for dinner today. Yes. I know. But I want to keep you and everyone safe—" She turned the corner and that was the last the Chief Inspector heard of that conversation.</p><p> </p><p>'I guess even Steel Clad Natsuko has a sweet side.' the inspector thought and went about the rest of his work.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile at Flash News</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Honey scowled as she got off the phone with Nacchan. She knew this would happen eventually with Nacchan working as a Police officer and her rising through the department. But tonight was a special night it was the Eight year anniversary of the day they met, the 5 year anniversary of the day they entered the Workforce and the one year Anniversary of the night they officially got together. She had planned to make Nacchan's favorite sea cucumber in oyster sauce too. And then she was going to where that white delicate lacey thing Nacchan liked and let her—</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong making a face like that." Her cameraman,  Hayami Seiji asked interrupted her train of thought. "You'll ruin your cute face, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmph!" Honey said as she bent down and picked up her Satchel, "None of your business, Seiji-kun!"</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa! No need to be so snappy, boss. If you want we could talk about it over Gyuudon after our assignment?" Seiji offered.</p><p> </p><p>Honey looked at Seiji in his flat cap, yellow turtleneck brown jacket, slacks, and loafers. She briefly wondered if he had any other types of clothes before accepting his offer. "Sure, let's do lunch. I could use someone to vent to." Honey said standing up and walking to the door. "Now let's go interview that victims of the latest mysterious crime!"</p><p> </p><p>'Alright! Lunch date Get!' Seiji thought. Aloud he said. "Aye Aye, Honey!"</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Later at a Gyuudon place.</p><p> </p><p>"...a woman with arms for breasts who could pry open a safe and then invisible?" Honey said stunned looking at her report.</p><p> </p><p>"If there weren't multiple accounts of the same thing I'd think it was a fantasy of a coping mechanism."</p><p> </p><p>"We can't dismiss any of those things yet, Seiji-kun" Honey replied off handedly putting her notebook back into her Satchel and breaking open her chopsticks. "It's not the first time something like this was ruled a mass hallucination.</p><p> </p><p>"...you can't be serious," Seiji said incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>Honey responded by finishing her first bowl of Gyuudon. "Seconds please!"</p><p> </p><p>"So what made you so upset back at the office?" Seiji asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Fourths please! Listen to this Seiji-kun! I'm living with a Police Inspector. We've known each other since high school. Today is the Anniversary of the day we met, the day we entered the Workforce <em>and</em> the day we got together! Sevenths, please!" </p><p> </p><p>'So she <em>wasn't</em> single.' Seiji thought in resignation, "It's amazing that such important days line up," Seiji said. 'Wait,' he realized something. "Didn't you say you were sent to an all girls school?"</p><p> </p><p>Honey working through her eleventh bowl of Gyuudon turned to Seiji and tilted her head, "Yes. So?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Oooh.</em>" Seiji vocalized. 'No wonder she was immune to my rakish charm.' "So what happened that got you so upset?"</p><p> </p><p>Honey stacked her 13th bowl and got started on the next one, "I knew that it would happen eventually, and I'm proud of her for keeping the peace, but it's <em>Our Special Special Special Day,</em> you know?  Of course I'm upset that she can't make time because of a case!" Honey slammed her 15th bowl down and placed her chopsticks on it. "Thanks for the Meal!" She set down the money she owed.</p><p> </p><p>"...well, it can't be helped right?" Seiji tried to placate her. "We might have assignments that prevent you from making time next year, especially at the rate you're rising."</p><p> </p><p>"I know! That's why now is so important!" Honey said and brought a hand up to her right earring. "Well, we're wearing matching earrings so at least we're doing <em>something</em> romantic. Although it's kinda mitigated by the fact that they were a gift from Papa…" Honey heard a crackle in her earring.</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile across town at the 4th Bank</p><p> </p><p>Natsuko couldn't believe it. She was facing a woman with arms for breasts. The woman had already ripped two of her officers in half one vertically another horizontally. She had to take her down before anymore fatalities happened. She popped up and aimed her gun at the arm breasted woman only for her to disappear. "What?" Natsuko allowed herself to vocalize already rolling out of the way and letting off a few rounds above the Crater that had formed where she had been standing.</p><p> </p><p>Whether by luck or intuition, a large patch of red formed in the air and the arm breasted woman  came back into visibility fell over. Natsuko let out a few more shots into her head for good measure. "Alright boys! Bag and Tag it! What was she calling herself? Breast Claw?" Natsuko wondered aloud. It would probably be good enough for forensics. </p><p> </p><p>"Boss!!" One of her subordinates called out. "The Body's disappearing!" </p><p> </p><p>"Impossible!" Natsuko turned to Brady Claw's body to find that she was <em>indeed </em>evaporating. She looked around and found that her knocked out minions were all doing the same. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"</p><p> </p><p>As if that wasn't enough Natsuko heard a crackle in her left earring</p>
<hr/><p> A message went out. </p><p>
  <em>Honey. Natsuko. I'm back in Japan. I don't have much time. I need you to come to the mountain facility. Panther Claw is— </em>
</p><p>The transmission cut out.</p>
<hr/><p>"Papa?!" Honey screamed, surprising Seiji. She surprised him further by hopping onto his motorcycle! "I'm borrowing this!"</p><p> </p><p>Seiji hopped into the back before she took off. "Whoa there, Honey! Don't you know it's crude to dine and—" whatever he was saying was cut off as his motorcycle roared through the streets at high speeds, "Whoa!!" Seiji found himself gripping onto Honey for dear life.</p>
<hr/><p>" Kisaragi-papa?!" Natsuko shouted, surprising her team. "You guys handle the rest. A family emergency just came up." Natsuko said running out in her stunned team and Climbing into her police car. Luckily she was only a block from the high way. Do she could get to the Kisaragi facility quickly without breaking the speed limit.</p>
<hr/><p>What they would find at the mountain facility would change their lives forever, but also make their relationship deeper.</p><p> </p><p>Next time on Loving: Cutie Honey! Ai no senshi! Cutey Honey-sa!</p><p> </p><p>Honey: Wait a minute Nacchan?! What are you handcuffing me for! We're in public!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted a universe where the Original Nacchan survives, grows into Inspector, Natsuko, and has her love for Honey Fulfilled</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>